A Peek into the Future
by Randwick
Summary: Malfoy has a dream about the future while Hermione looks into the Mirror of Erised, what they see is whats to come...*CHAPTER 6 is UP!*
1. Head Girl

Chapter 1: A peek into the Future  
  
centerHermione/centerbr Hermione touched the Mirror. It was beautiful. "The Mirror of Erised, shows anything you desire." Harry and Ron had told her about the Mirror, in their first year. She wanted to see it but Dumbledore had already moved it. She was sooo angry at them for not letting her see, but now here it is, back in Hogwarts, 6 years later. iHmmm......So, if i look into it, it'll show what i desire, so i guess.../i Hermione stepped in front, then, guess what she saw....p  
  
Hermione ran to her room, you see, she was a Head Girl. She lay down, thinking of what she just saw in the Mirror. It had shown a pretty lady with long brown hair carrying a baby in her arms, a baby girl. The baby had light brown hair, nearly blonde. Another girl, only older was standing in front of her. There was a man standing next to the woman, an arm around her and a hand on the girls shoulder, he was smiling. Could that have been Her, her daughters and....and....Malfoy in the future? Well, she did have a huge crush on Malfoy but, did she breally/b wanted them to have a family of their own?!p  
  
centerMalfoy/centerbr i"Hermi, i'm hoommmee!"br "Malfoy, so glad you're back, guess what. Violet learnt a new word, she said 'lint'!"br "Wow! Hey, where's Diabelle gone? Has she done her homework yet?"br "Oh Malfoy, you worry too much. Dinners almost ready, tell Diabelle to come done at 7:00."br "Yes, i will."br *hermione and malfoy kisses* br /ip  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!!!!" Malfoy jumped out of bed, what the hell was that? 2 girls, him and mudblood, in a house?! He didn't get it. "Oh well, it was only a damn dream." He got back into bed and tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. p  
  
centerHermione/centerbr Hermione got up and got dressed, she looked out her window. Ah yes, being the Head Girl is perfect! Getting her own bedroom and all, no girls to share it with. Peace and Quiet. She walked out to eat Breakfast, then she saw Malfoy, she stared at him, thinking about the Mirror from last night. Malfoy realised Hermione was looking at him so he walked over to her. Hermione quickly turned away, br"Look mudblood, i know i'm goodlooking. All the girls want me, but you, i don't think you should be staring at me, go look at Potter or, or Weasley for all i care."br "Malfoy, i wasn't looking at you so go away!" Hermione was getting stressed, "Bitch." Malfoy said, under his breath.  
  
piMudblood Mudblood Mudblood Mudblood Mudblood br The dream, didn't make.....sense. Father said some dreams can tell the future, but he only said that cause he had a dream bout himself ubeing/u Lord Voldemort. *snort* I don't understand, tha-that dream. If it is true, then i'm not going to let it happen, no matter what!/ip  
  
centerHermione/centerbr iI Hate Malfoy. I really hate him, i want to, i want to, k..k...kill him! But oh, he is sooo handsome. The hair, the body, the way he smiles and looks. I wish he had feelings for me, but he likes Pansy. She is, like, a sour brown onion! Or a sickly-green lime that, that, tha-/ibr "Hermione!" Hermione knew that voice, "Ron! Where's Harry?" br "Oh, he's just here, under the Invisibility Cloak. Boy, we were lookin everywhere for your room. We nearly gave up too, right 'arry?" br Harry lifted up the Cloak, "Yea. Hermione, we haven't seen you since last year, how come you never went to see us after breakfast?" br "I had to do some homework, you know, Head Boys and Girls get bloads/b of homework." br"Thay do? Percy never told me that..." 


	2. Like? Like

Hi people! Sorry for not putting up chapter 2 for so long! My friend Zoe was supposed to, but she said she 'forgot' lol So, here's the chapter 2!  
  
Like? Like.  
  
Malfoy: "Hermione! Wait up." Malfoy ran to Hermione, "Malfoy??? What are you doing in here?! In my room, i mean, don't you know the meaning of privac-" "Look, come here." Malfoy took Hermione's hand and ran to a room. Hermione knew where he was heading for, the Mirror of Erised. "Hermi, what do ya see when you look in there?" asked Malfoy, "I see a tall handomse man, a beautiful lady and 2 girls. Why?" "Well, when i look into it, i see me and a very beautiful lady snogging. D'ya think it's me and you...in the future?" he said, uncomftorbly *is there such word???* "Wait a sec, snogging?! What do you desire?!  
  
Hermione: Malfoy, come to my room. Malfoy sat on her bed, "Hey. Your bed is bouncy! And your pillows are stuffed with feathers." "I know, aren't all the head boy and girls rooms the same?" "Not the colors. My pillow is rock hard and my bed is wood, it's so damn uncomftorble!!"Hermione giggled. Well, you're welcome to..." she leaned closer to Malfoy, "stay the night" Hermione giggled again and asked, "wanna drink?" "Shit!" interuppted Malfoy, we were supposed to go have dinner 15 minutes ago!" "Wouldn't people be wondering where we are?" Hermione said, with a serious face. "Who cares, let's just enjoy ourselves..." Malfoy leaned over to Hermione and kissed her. Hermione dropped the glass she was holding, there were broken glass and a red stain on the carpet. "I'm sorry, i'll clean it up." "No, i will. Since i spilt it." They both got paper towels out of no where and leaned over to rid the stain, they bumped heads and both fell over. There was a 5 second pause then they both laughed. "Why are we laughing?" asked Malfoy, "I donno!" They laughed even louder. Then they stopped. "Omygosh." Hermione said quickly, "What is it? Did you cut yourself?" Malfoycrawled over to her and held her hand, "No, no. It's just that, we're supposed to be enemies. And look now, you're in my room holding my hand." Malfoy let go. She was right, he looked at the Cuckoo clock, it read 10:55 pm "I better be going now, y' know." "Oh, okay then." Malfoy walked over to the door and held onto the door knob. "Well, goodnight then. I guess." "Yeah, you too." Then he left.  
  
Malfoy: "Hermione dear, someones at the door." "Okay, okay Malfoy. I'll get it." "Look honey! It's Harry and Ron!" "Hello Mione, me and Harry were in the street. We heard y' got married and had 2 girls. Who's the lucky guy?" "Oh Ron, i guess you and Harry will get confused about this but...It's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." "What?! Hermione, he hates you! All Malfoys hate halves." "I know Harry, but we love eachother." "Well, well, well. Look who's here. Potty and Weasley. You 2 are turning 29 soon, i guess, still single. What losers." *Ron's face turns red and he clenches his fists. Hermi sees whats happening* "Malfoy, acn you go get Diabelle and Violet." "Sure, hon." *Ron and Harry gets angry* "Ron, Harry. This is Diabelle and Violet. Diabelle is 10 and a half, she's really excited about Hogwarts. Violet is 1 and a half yrs old. "Daddy says you 4 knew eachother since you were 11. At Hogwarts. He calls you Hairy Potty *points to harry* and you Weasley *points to ron*" said Diabelle. "Very, er, nice." Ron said. "We'd better get going." said Harry, "Ok, bye."  
  
Malfoy woke up. Just a dream. He thought. Hmmm....Maybe marrying mudblood wouldn't be so bad... 


	3. Class Time

Today i wrote a short chapter, lol. Me is tired! Chapter 4 would be longer, i promise. Longer than chapter 1 and 2, and it'll have more info about their future too! Ooh, aren't you getting squirmy???  
  
  
  
Hermione: "Argh!!!" Hermione sprang up from her bed, "What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?!" Malfoy smiled at her. "Rise and shine sleepy head." "Shut up. So, why are you here again?" "I had another of 'those' dreams. Y'know, future..." "Oh. So what happened?" "Weasley and Potter came to our house. Got a bit angro when they found out we were together and had kids." "Oh...So, um..I need to get dressed." "Oh, sorry." "That's alright." Malfoy went out and closed the door. Hermione got into her robes, then she saw a red and gold badge on her pillow. It was a Hogwarts one, she looked at it, there was a beautiful woman carved in the middle sitting under a tree, with 2 girls. A man with silvery-white hair was smiling down at them. Hermione smiled, "Oh Malfoy." she whispered to herself. At the back Malfoy had carved in something looking like this: Hermione + Malfoy = 3 Hermione giggled and went down for breakfast.  
  
Malfoy: "I never knew you were an artist." Hermione said, "Who said i ever was?" Malfoy replied. They were in Care for Magical Creatures class with Hagrid. All Head Boy and Girls had to be partners. Malfoy looked over his shoulder at Ron and Harry, he smirked at them. "Ok e'vryone. These 'ere are Streelers. As yeh can see, they look 'ike giant Snails. But, they can change color on 'n hourly basis 'n they leave a trail so venomous tha' it burns all vegetation over where 'e passes. The vemon is one of the few substances tha' can kill Horklumps. T'day we'll beh learnin how teh fix up anything tha the Streeler has damaged with his venom'is trail. E'vry one, repeat afteh me, "Fixtraunous Venomossus"  
  
Hermione and Malfoy's Streeler changed electric blue, Malfoy said he was bored so he started to play with the Streeler. "What shit the giant gives us to do, i mean, giant snails that has venomous trails and changes colors, what a load of bullshit!" Hermione punched Malfoy in the shoulder gently, "Watch what you're saying cause he's my friend." "Yeah, right." BOOM!!! Everyone turned their heads around to see what Seamus Finnigan *oops, wrong spelling* has done. He accidently blew up his Streeler, when the other Streeler saw what he done, they all slithered into Hagrids Hut. Fang barked at them, they left some smuthered Pumpkins in Hagrids Vegetable Patch. "Oh dear." said Hagrid. Bits of the Streeler flew everwhere, a few minutes later everyone was covered up. Everyone had to go and clean up. Hermione came down to dinner. She sat with the other Head peoples. "Hermione, i see you have a color-changing hairclip." Said Malfoy, smiling. "AUGH!!! YUCK, GET IT OFF OF ME!!!" Hermione screamed, but luckily no one heard. Malfoy laughed and did a spell causing the Streeler hide to disappear. 


	4. Lucious Visit's

Sorry if this chapter isn't long, i didn't have enough time to write it. If something doesn't make sense, maybe it was because i was half asleep while writing this. lol anyways, i was drinking hot chocolate in the morning at mcdonalds, a coke float *coke with ice cream* in the afternoon at mcdonalds and a vanilla coke at home. my tummy feels funny, well, youd better start reading now!  
  
Lucious Visits  
  
Hermione: December. Not long 'till school's finished. Hmm... I'm gonna stay here at Hogwarts in Christmas, hope mum and dad'll understand. Oh, i guess i'll be missing Malfoy in the holidays. *sigh* Hermione got up and dressed, she brushed her long curly hair. There were knots which hurt whenever she brushed. "Stupid curls...Maybe.." Hermione smiled and pinned the Badge Malfoy gave her under her robe, the back was pure gold and the names were carved in it as i already mentioned but Malfoy had put real diamonds in the carved letters. "Breakfast. Gonna eat fast so i can-" "Hermione!" Hermi turned around and there was a handsome guy standing at her door, Malfoy. "What's happening?" "Longbottom. Couldn't find his Toad. When i walked over to talk to him, he looked at me in a strange way and ran off. He muttered your name then mine, i thought he found out our 'lil secret. What d'you s'pose?" "Well, it is possible. Oh Malfoy, let's hope he never told anyone!"  
  
Breakfast was over. Malfoy followed Hermione back to her room. "Glassious" Malfoy muttered under his breath and a glass ball appeared in front of them. "What's that for?" asked Hermione, curiously. "Look!" They saw Neville walking towards Hermione's door, clutching Trevor tightly. His face was sweaty and pink *Neville, not Trevor* He was just standing, hoping something exciting would happen. "We'll have to whisper now, that fucken longbottom, how'd he find out?" "Maybe Malfoy, maybe it was the other day when he went to get me and maybe he heard us, you know..." Hermione blushed. "Well, i'm kill him!" "No Malfoy, please or else people will get suspicious." "Fine." They looked back at the Glass Ball, this time, Neville pressed his head so close to Hermi's door that it could've collapsed any moment. Finally, Malfoy couldn't take it anymore. He ran to the door, his boots made a loud thudding sound. Neville jumped back, the door opened. "Hello, Neville. What are you doing here?" Malfoy said, his teeth were clenched and so were his fists. Neville looked like as he was gonna cry, "Wha...wha...what are y...you doing there M..Malfoy?" "Me and Hermione have to study." Hermione remembered the Glass Ball that was on the ground, she quickly conjoured it to dissapear. "Neville, can you please let us stucy. You know the end of the year exams is coming and this is our last year here. You don't want to ruin it for us, right?" "No Hermione, i'll i'll be going, n..now." Neville ran off, back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Malfoy: "As you all may know. This is the last year for the 7th years here. *lol sounds crappy* On the second to last day here, we'll be holding a dance for all the 7th years. Only. If there are any questions you would want to know, ask any teacher, prefect or Heads." *'nother crap as word* Malfoy looked at Dumbledore, and smiled. He turned around next to Hermione and whispered "Say, hows bout me and you go? Together?" "Malfoy, we have to be together, remember? McGonagall said yesterday." "Kewlies!"  
  
Malfoy conjoures up a black Tux with a sparkly green robe outlined with black. "Would Hermione go all giddy over me when she sees this?" Malfoy put's it on with a somple spell. "Looks good, i'll wear it!" Malfoy takes it off with 'nother spell and goes to Hermione's room. She was sleeping, well, it was 2:55 in the morning! Malfoy sat next to her and brushed the hair off her face, Malfoy smiled at the little beauty lying in front of him. She's all mine, a beautiful girl. A-" "mallfoyy.... mallfoyy...." Malfoy jumped up, what was that creepy voice? It sounded familiar.."Father!" Malfoys dads head had popped up in the fire place. "So good to see you son. The dark lord has told me you have fallen for this, this, mudblood." Lucious spat out the word mudblood like as if it was a dirty word. "Father. She's nice to me, helps me and welove eachother. Don't you understand?" "Malfoy, son i-" "Would you still love mother if you found out she was a mudblood too? Would you?" Malfoy walked towards his fathers head. "Father. Please, i love her." Lucious stared at his son. What? Malfoy, my little boy is actually in love with, with a mudblood? Lucious knew the dark lord would not be happy but Lucious didn't care about that now. He wanted his son to stay in love, mudblood or pure blood he had always wanted his son to love a girl. Like now. No Malfoy's in the whole Malfoy generation has ever been a virgin. Lucious smiled, at least Malfoy wouldn't be a virgin after now. He had the chance with that Pansy girl but he refused. Oh well, fuck that. "Malfoy, good. I mean, bye, son." "Um, bye father." Malfoy was confused. What was that about? He leaned over to Hermione and kissed her on her forehead. Then he left. What he and Lucious didn't know was that Hermione heard every single word that had been spoken. 


	5. Love At Last

Um, here's chapter 5! I wrote it after chapter 4. Um, hope you like this story! Ok, so not that many secrets were revealed.  
  
Love  
  
Hermione: Malfoy's dad came last night, and said it was ok for him to like me?! Wow...So, maybe it's alright now. I should keep this to myself, i shouldn't tell anyone, not even Malfoy. "Good Morning Mione!" Malfoy entered smiling. "Good Morning Malfoy, did you sleep well? I did." Hermione's voice got all shakey after the last 2 words. Malfoy got pale, then his cheeks got pinkish which made him look cute. "Uh...Yeah. Yeah, perfectly well..." "Well, we'd better get to breakfast!"  
  
"So, what's the spell to transform a cat into a book?" Hermione and Malfoy were studying in her room. "I think it's this one." She pointed to a picture of a marmalade-coloured cat and a book next to it. Malfoy wrote it down on his parchment. When they finished, Malfoy gave Hermione a long french kiss. Hermione blushed, "What was that for?" "I dunno. Um, Hermione..." "Yes Malfoy?" "Come to my room and i'll tell you." They cleaned up and ran to Malfoys room which was next door. They ran out, Neville wasn't there. Maybe Malfoy scared him off. Malfoys room was the same size and everything that was there was in her room. The colors were the only thing different. "Listen, Mione?" Malfoy pulled her onto his bed. It was made of wood, she thought. "Last night, my father said-" "I know Malfoy, i heard." "You did? Whew. So he said it was ok for us to, um, be together." "I know." Hermione looked down at her feet. There was complete silence. Then Malfoy whispered "Are you ready?" Hermione nodded. They were both virgins and were nervous and all. Malfoys older cousin taught him about this, so did Hermione's cousin. So they sort-of knew what to do. "Hermione, let's go gentle, since well, uh and i'll, i'll go on top, right?" "Sure, Mm..Malfoy." Their voices were shaky. The Malfoy hopped on top. 5 seconds later the moans and groans started. "Oh Malfoy, this feels so, so good!" "I know, way better than masturbating!" They laughed and did it for a few more hours until Dinner. "That, that, that was, um can't find the word!" They were both exhausted and decided to clean up before dinner.  
  
After dinner, Malfoy crept to Hermione's room and they started making out again. They bit their lips so no one could hear. Then they both fell asleep, both naked.  
  
Malfoy: Malfoy woke at 6 and started masturbating and touching Hermione's bare body, this was great! Hermione woke to the sound of Malfoy groaning. "Oh, where am i?" Hermione sat up. Then looked at Malfoy's pale-white body, his abs would make any girl die for and his muscles were not big or small, just, just right. Then she looked at his cock, it was swelling up and her bed was wet, so was the tip of his cock. Hermione giggled. Malfoy realised she was looking and he quickly turned around, embarressed. "Since when does Malfoy the sly gets embarressed?" "Who said i was? I just didn't want you to..to see, yeah that's it!" "Yeah right, mr. macho" They leaned over and kissed, Hermione wrapped her arms around Malfoys strong and sturdy body. Malfoy played with Hermione's breasts. "Breakfast time." They said together, at the same time. Then they burst into laughter. 


	6. 2 Years Later

I know, chapter 5 was well, hard to describe. Anyways, i thought about what i should write in chapter 6 and well, here it is! Just to tell ya, it is 2 years later and this story sucks. I think.  
  
  
  
Hermione: 2 Years later, Hermione and Malfoy were married. They had a baby girl called Diabelle, which they both thought would suit her. Diabelle had long golden colored hair like her father sort of and it ended in cute curls like her mother. Hermione and Malfoy were 19, well, Malfoy 19 and a half. Diabelle was 1, turning 2 in July 31st. Hermione and Malfoy knew that in 8 years, Violet will be born. They cared for their little Diabelle, but they also had to make sure no one else knew they were married. Harry and Ron were anxious to know who Hermione was with and Crabbe and Goyle wanted to know who was the 'lucky' girl. Pansy was furious when she found out Malfoy had gone off with another woman. Harry was married to Ginny, Ron to Suzie Bones from Hufflepuff. Hermione later found out that Oliver Wood was happily married to Katie Bell *she was in Gryffindors Quidditch team* and had twin girls!  
  
"Malfoy, look at the front page on the Daily Prophet!" Hermione shoved the newspaper in front of her husband, she looked upset. Diabelle looked upset too, but that was because daddy Malfoy forgot to feed her. This is what it said:  
  
Muggles have raided Diagon Alley! We do not know how they have managed to get in but now that some muggles have found out that there are Wizards and Witches roaming all over the world, they are going to start spying on us and destroy all the magical purebloods! "This isn't good." says Olivander from Ollivanders Wands shop. "There have been 2 or 3 muggles already in my shop. They have taken at least about 16 wands which were some of my best work! If this goes on, i'll have to shut down my shop. So will the other owners of their shops. This is a terrible thing." We have warned all Witches and Wizards all over the world to watch out for pesky muggles. Muggles so called 'tv' has said that we do exist and they are going to start a Witch/Wizard Hunting. Be careful everyone, and good luck.  
  
"That's terrible! Those foul muggles are gonna pay!" Malfoy jumped out of his seat and got his coat. "Malfoy, where're you going?" "I'm going to the muggle world. And stop them from destrying our place!" Hermione looked over at Diabelle and sighed. Diabelle looked confused and scared, why is mommy sad and why did daddy go out of house? "Diabelle, some now, Tressa's Educational World for kids 1 and over is starting soon." 


End file.
